redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rackorg Vinn
Rackorg Vinn was a tall, strong weasel and the captain of the ship, Bloodhelm. He wore a round, spiked helmet and a red sash and belt. He was most known for his twin spiked bracelets and his skill with the scimitar. He and his crew of corsair vermin, like most pirates, ravaged the seas in search of plunder. One night, Vinn attacked the good ship Rosalie, the ship that the young otter Wengle Brookrudder and his mother and friends just happened to be on. The corsairs took over the ship and Wengle was knocked unconscious just as he was leaping on Rackorg Vinn, who seemed to have slain Wengle's mother. During the attack, Vinn's crew accidentally burned the Rosalie, much to the weasel's fury. His own ship was old and had just come through a tough storm. Later at sea, a very large ship was spotted, and Rackorg knew that it belonged to Kovra Silverfang a searat who had once been an ally of his, but after a disagreement was now his mortal enemy. Vinn had captured some of the passengers of the Rosalie and was planning on using them as galley-slaves after he had taken Kovra's ship, The Stormshark and killed it's captain. The two corsairs met and agreed to had a one-on-one duel to the death. The fight took place on the Stormshark, and after a while of battling, Silverfang disarmed Vinn and cornered him against the side of the ship. Just as the searat was about to slay his enemy, the weasel ducked down and kicked Kovra over into the sea. Vinn raced up to the ship's wheel, and turned it towards the sound of Silverfang's threats and curses in the water. The hull of the ship struck the searat on the head and he sunk down into the sea. Vinn took the ship and it's crew as his own and started off for land. When Vinn got to the shores of Mossflower, a few rebellions had started. Riddy, a young shrew who was Wengle's friend and believed that the otter was dead, was starting an uprising with the galley-slaves. Also, a big searat named Gorv was getting some of the vermin to think that Rackorg Vinn was to arrogant and ambitious, and deserted. Instead of going after the four vermin that had deserted him, Vinn set up camp a little further inland of the ship. After a few mishaps with Spruce Longbrush and his squirrels, Gorv returned alone. Vinn was very intelligent and he took the big searat completely off guard by inviting him into his tent for some food and drink. After Gorv had eaten and was about to take a rest, Rackorg Vinn beheaded him on the spot. When the vermin heard about Gorv's death, they knew never to rebel or desert. Vinn moved his crew into Mossflower, intent on finding and capturing the famous Redwall Abbey. Along the way, they met up with the Pineshadows, a group of barbarian pine martens that were mortal enemies of Spruce and his squirrels. Vinn met with their leader, Lord Valkarano and they agreed to attack Redwall together. The next night, the combined vermin groups attacked and invaded the Abbey, of whom Wengle, (who had survived) and the Longbrush squirrels were defending. The vermin were too much for the defending forces and they would have succeeded had it not been for Riddy, who had escaped from the ship with all of the slaves, and came upon the vermin with fury. Rackorg attacked the shrew, slicing his shoulder, and was about to finish him, when Wengle came, wielding the sword of the Warrior Martin the Warrior. The otter attacked the weasel furiously and shattered his scimitar. Vinn ran out of the Abbey, followed by Wengle. They raced through the woods and onto the beach, where the Stormshark was anchored. Vinn grabbed a ropewhich some of the surviving vermin had thrown down to him, and the weasel had climbed about halfway up the ship, when Wengle threw the sword at him, impaling the weasel on it and momentarily pinning him to the side of the ship. Rackorg Vinn's body fell into the sea and Wengle retrieved the sword. Category:Verminfate Category:Corsairs Category:Males Category:Vermin Category:Villains Category:Weasels